villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cloaks
The Cloaks are the secondary antagonists of Suburban Knights, followed by Malachite as the main antagonist. The Cloaks are portrayed as parodies of the Nazgûl and are portrayed by Last Angry Geek, Jim Jaroz and Iron Liz from Channel Awesome. Biography When the Nostalgia Critic is leading his teams through the backyard forest, they find their path blocked by the above image. One of the Cloaks, the fatter one in the center, oppresses them by saying none shall pass the forest and that they must turn back or suffer the consequences. But the critics do not listen and don't take them seriously. The Nostalgia Critic tries to pass on, but to his surprise the Cloaks do use real dark magic. They zap electrical bombs at the critics who all flee, but Cloak 1 says "Unleash the fire of a thousand arrows" to which Cloak 2 says "You mean the machine gun?" Both Cloaks open fire on the critics who flee in haste. The Cloaks chase them all to the park where Spoony, dressed as Gandalf the Gray, says "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" and slams his staff onto the park bridge, but nothing happens. The Cloaks press on to the park where an eager battle begins between the critics and the Cloaks. Soon, the battle's interrupted by an impatient mother getting her daughter to go play on the park. Angry Joe says Santa isn't real to the girl, when she mentions him, and Cloak 1 hits Joe over the head. Eventually, they let the mother and her daughter use the park, and Spoony says they should find a park where parenting matters not. They do find another, much smaller, park, and the Cloaks assemble for battle only to find that the critics have all run off. Through a sequence of events, the critics find Chester A. Bum, That Guy With the Glasses and also the Spirit of the Ancient World, who tells them of Malachite's history, and meanwhile, Cloak 1 hypnotizes a lost, scared Film Brain into becoming Cloak 4. However, he is so whiny none of the Cloaks want him, so they deliberately drive away from the scene, prompting him to wonder why if they have cars are they walking everywhere. The critics find Film Brain and unhypnotize him back to normal. Then they rally against the Spirit, the "Cat" muppet and the Cloaks and their witch companion. So, a battle begins where the Cloaks and the Spirit actively fight the critics whereas the witch just stands there laughing maniacally and zapping people with electricity. The Spirit is knocked into space, and the Cloaks knocked unconscious. However, Malachite enters and the battle stops. The Cloaks soon reawaken and prepare for another attack, to which Malachite blows them up. The final Cloak recognizes Malachite, and cowardly flees, just as the critics recognize him as Jaroz. Personality and Abilities At first glance, the Cloaks are just regular trolls, using slander, intimidation and insults as a weapon, but they are gradually revealed to be far darker than first assumed. To everybody's surprise, they do have real dark magic at their disposal, firing energy bolts at their foes. Also, they can control their victims' minds, and brainwash people into being their puppets just by touching them and giving them orders. The Cloaks are seemingly indestructible, at least until Malachite shows up. It seems Malachite is their only weakness. As well as dark magic, they have other, more physical weapons too, such as machine guns and blades. The Cloaks have a warped sense of humour, and, for villains, follow a code of honour, because when Angry Joe tells a little girl that Father Christmas isn't real, a Cloak smacks Joe over the head for smashing the girl's dream. The Cloaks are far more braver than the Witch or the Spirit of the Ancient World, because the Cloaks actively get involved in battle whereas the Witch just stands there zapping off her powers and trolling people. However, the Cloaks are no match for Malachite and he vaporises them, save for the final Cloak, Jaroz. Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Category:Fighters Category:Brainwashers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased Category:Cults Category:Magic Category:Youtube Movie Villains